Without A Roof
by starbuckmeggie
Summary: The things you can see out a window


I give a little yawn and stretch as I flip the pages in my magazine. I've been sitting in one position for too long. I stand and stretch again, deciding to go grab myself another beer when a little movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look out my window and can see Monica in her apartment across the street.

From here, it's hard to tell what exactly she's doing—it looks like she's jumping up and down in a circle, waving…something over her head triumphantly. (A book, maybe? A movie? I don't suppose it really matters.)

I roll my eyes, even as I smile; I love my sister, but she's a little weird sometimes. I shake my head and start to head to the kitchen once more when I see another flash a movement. It's Chandler. He starts jumping in the same rhythm as Monica, trying to retrieve whatever it is she's holding. I shudder a little bit. It's still really weird seeing the two of them together.

I grab another beer, all set to finish up my magazine before going to bed, but find myself drifting back to the window, curious despite myself.

It looks like whatever the issue was with the mystery item has been resolved, and the two of them are laughing hysterically. I guess it's nice to know that dating hasn't really changed their relationship all that much.

I feel myself shudder again, and wonder when that will stop being my reflex action. It's just…I mean, it's my best friend and my little sister. Dating. In love. It's creepy.

I suppose, if I'm being honest with myself, it's only creepy because she's my sister, and I don't really like thinking of her that way. No matter what she's grown into, I always see a shy, insecure, determined little girl when I look at her, and all I want to do is protect her. That may not have always been the case when we were kids, but I definitely can't stand the thought of someone hurting her.

Maybe I don't have to worry about that with Chandler.

But still, it's a little gross. And a little like incest, when you think about it. I mean, these two sort of grew up together, and really didn't even seem to like each other for a while. It doesn't seem right that they're now cuddling together on couches and…other stuff.

I stop that train of thought in its tracks. Thinking about my sister in that capacity is disgusting.

I don't know, though...maybe, somehow, it all makes sense. There were a few years where Monica and I didn't see each other daily, but she and Chandler have been neighbors practically since she graduated college. They've spent all of their twenties getting to know each other. And really, in hindsight, they're so codependent it's ridiculous. The two of them are probably closer than any of the rest of us in our little group, which is saying something. In some ways, you really have to wonder what took them so long.

I look up again and realize they now have their arms wrapped around each other.

Ewwww. They're making out.

I've changed my mind—it doesn't make sense. This isn't natural. My best friend shouldn't have his tongue shoved down my sister's throat. It just shouldn't happen. It's gross, it's wrong, and it's icky. This needs to stop NOW.

I reach for my phone, determined to call Monica's place and break this love-fest up—or at least get them to close the curtains—when I notice that they're now just staring at each other. I've never seen that look on Monica's face before. Chandler's either, now that I think about it. I couldn't honestly say if I've ever seen anyone look at each other the way those two are right now. It's intense, and it kind of floors me.

I know they haven't been together that long, but it really doesn't look like they're fooling around. They look like they're in it for the long haul. I feel my heart clench a little in happiness for the two of them. If there is anyone in this world who deserves to be happy, it's the two of them. It's pretty amazing that they've found happiness together.

I see Chandler's mouth form the words, "I love you," and the smile on Monica's face could light up the world. Her mouth repeats those words, and Chandler's grin rivals my sister's. I feel myself smile a little in response, then pull my own curtains shut.

Tomorrow, I'll be her big brother and give her crap for doing that sort of thing out where anyone can see it. Tonight, though, I'll just let them be happy.

* * *

*A/N...wrote this a while ago. It's not much, but I thought I'd throw it out there.


End file.
